The present disclosure relates to magnetic direction sensing system. The magnetic direction sensing system utilizes a positioning system to assist in compass calibration.
There exists a need for a compass compensation system capable of more efficiently and accurately compensating for and recovering from abrupt changes in vehicular magnetism regardless of the significance of the change and having the capability to more efficiently and more accurately compensate for the initial vehicular magnetism of a new vehicle.
Further, there is a need to determine the geographic zone the compass is located in and automatically and continually apply the correct compass error factor.
What is needed is a system and/or method that satisfies one or more of these needs or provides other advantageous features. Other features and advantages will be made apparent from the present specification. The teachings disclosed extend to those embodiments that fall within the scope of the claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the aforementioned needs.